This invention relates generally to parts handling, but more particularly, pertains to means for providing a variety of motions to an apparatus for transferring of parts from one specific location and precisely to another location, or vice versa.
Various style of apparatuses and mechanisms have been devised in the past for providing some degree of automation to the handling of components particularly during assembly line processing and manufacturing operations. Frequently, these apparatuses usually incorporate some form of camming means or servomechanisms that are useful for providing usually a singular motion, and in certain instances, some double motion, that is useful for providing transfer or manipulation of the components being processed. Two stage movements of parts by means of a handling device have been available in the prior art, generally for lifting a part from one position, and pivoting it to another for placement prior to its being acted upon by a machine tool or the like. But the particular style of mechanism shown in the present invention is designed to enhance both the variety of positional movements provided to the part being tranferred, and to do so with mechanical means that are highly efficient and precisely accurate in their actuation, preferably incorporating the very close tolerance form of roller gear indexing drive where possible to achieve such accuracy. The use of a common linkage or a camming mechanism to acquire lineal movement from rotational movement are too numerous to cite, since the prior art is replete with such type of mechanisms. On the other hand, the incorporation of the roller gear drive into such apparatuses to achieve the type of fine accuracy required during parts handling and movement is what is contemplated and attained from the invention to be hereinafter disclosed.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a combination of linear and pivotal motions from an apparatus incorporating the roller gear drive which is essentially used to achieve most of the base movements that are converted to the variety of motions considered essential for the transfer of the parts being handled.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multi-motion parts handler that may achieve at least two motions for the transfer of parts from one location and to another and the intended location where it is to be processed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a parts handler incorporating a precisely operating roller gear drive as the essence of its conversion of motor power to various lineal, pivotal, reciprocating and oscillating movements, or a combination of such.
A further object of this invention is to provide a multi-motion parts handler that may obtain its basic power from a single motor means and which may, or may not, be used in conjunction with a speed reducer.
A further object of this invention is to provide a parts handler that may transfer parts at a speed in excess of sixty per minute and through a displacement exceeding many inches upon a transverse oscillation at least up to 180.degree. or more.
A further object of this invention is to provide a parts handler that utilizes the roller gear drive as the essence of its conversion of motor power into a plurality of cooperating and precisely timed movements.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a parts handler that may be expediently assembled from a variety of components to furnish multi-motions for achieving specific transfer of a part of parts from one precise situs to another, or perhaps even retract the same.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and after a consideration of the description of its preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.